Pier Pressure
Pier Pressure is the seventh case of Criminal Case and the seventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot After ending the Deadly Triangle, the team arrived in Port de Gallo to follow up on the lead left for them regarding an accomplice to the Triangle. Chief Armstrong send Josiah and Giovanni to check things out, but when they arrived at the port, they found the body of Matilda Sutton, a tourist from Britain, strangled on the pier. Later on, the team got word from Kenny Roswell that the victim was around a warehouse close to the docks. Apparently her luggage got misplaced, and the warehouse was where it supposedly was. Some time afterwards, they got word that one of their suspects, oil magnate Brock Marsh, was trying to leave town, and the team ran to the docks to stop him. They then found enough evidence to arrest contractor Piper Solis for the murder. At first she tried to deny it, but then bowed to the player's skills when they presented their evidence and confessed. Despite it being their first meeting, she revealed that she was the accomplice to the Triangle, helping them get their ill-gotten treasures out of Warrenville. However, the victim stumbled across the valuables in her warehouse, and she then got word from Vance Crawford to clean house. So she surprised the victim at the docks and strangled her with a rope. After some negotiating, she agreed to talk and Judge Blackwell agreed to sentence her to 30 years in jail. Afterwards, Piper confirmed she was not the only one shipping out goods for the market, but there was something else going on, which she did not explain. The team did find some shipping info at her warehouse, and confirmed she received assistance from one Ian O'Neil, though he claims he wasn't aware of any illegal ongoings. The team couldn't make him say otherwise, so the least they did was fine him for unknowingly assisting a criminal. Meanwhile, Nanako Ikehata came to the team saying she was robbed by what looked like a pirate, and her old daruma doll was taken from her. The player and Sonia worked to find and return it to her, along the way confirming that it appeared she was robbed by pirates. Though the team had trouble believing them at first, Luke came in saying that a pirate captain wanted to speak with the player. Summary Victim *'Matilda Sutton' (Strangled to death on the worker's pier) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Piper Solis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes to the beach *This suspect smokes *This suspect uses dental floss Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes *This suspect uses dental floss Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes to the beach *This suspect smokes *This suspect uses dental floss Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes to the beach *This suspect smokes *This suspect uses dental floss Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an oil stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes to the beach *The killer smokes *The killer uses dental floss *The killer has an oil stain *The killer's blood type is B- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Port de Gallo (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Crate) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to the beach) *Examine Crate (Results: Keys; New Suspect: Milo Novak) *Talk to the dockworker about the murder *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect Nanako Ikehata) *Ask Nanako about her relation to the victim *Investigate Cruise Ship (Clues: Photo, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Photo of Victim) *Analyze Photo (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Examine Unknown Girl (Results: Girl Identified; New Suspect: Kristina Solomon) *Question Kristina about her photo with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Supply Crate, Security Camera, Medal) *Examine Supply Crate (Results: Rope) *Analyze Rope (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses dental floss) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Unlocked Footage) *Analyze Security Camera (New Suspect: Piper Solis *Ask Piper if she saw the victim in her warehouse (Profile Updated: Piper smokes) *Investigate Pool (Clues: Faded Letter, Camcorder) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Recovered Writing) *Analyze Writing (12:00:00) *Question Nanako about her letter (Profile Updated: Nanako smokes and uses dental floss) *Examine Camcorder (Results: Footage) *Confront Kristina about her argument with the victim *Analyze Security Footage (12:00:00; New Suspect: Piper Solis) *Examine Medal (Results: Name on Medal; New Suspect: Brock Marsh) *Ask Brock why he was at the warehouse (Profile Updated: Brock goes to the beach and smokes) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See why Brock wanted to leave so suddenly (Profile Updated: Brock uses dental floss) *Investigate Anchored Boat (Clues: Complaint Form, Luggage) *Examine Complaint Form (Results: Milo's Name) *Ask Milo why the victim complained about him (Profile Updated: Milo goes to the beach, smokes, and uses dental floss *Examine Luggage (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00) *Confront Piper about stealing the victim's luggage (Profile Updated: Piper goes to the beach and uses dental floss) *Investigate Truck (Clues: Bundle of Rope, Chest) *Examine Bundle of Rope (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Chest (Results: Plastic Case) *Analyze Dental Floss Dispenser (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B-) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (1/7) The Curse of de Gallo (1/7) *Talk to Piper about the black market's activities (Reward: Contractor's Overalls) *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Clipboard) *Examine Clipboard (Results: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers (6:00:00) *Ask Ian O'Neil why his number is on the form (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Nanako wants *Investigate Port de Gallo (Clues: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll (Results: Map) *Analyze Map (9:00:00; Reward: 1 Burger) *Investigate Cruise Ship (Clues: Broken Doll) *Analyze Broken Doll (Results: Daruma Doll) *Return the daruma doll to Nanako *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)